You're more important
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: After an argument with Munkustrap, Tugger storms from the yard and into a bad situation. Can Tugger be saved in time or did Munkustrap mean it when he said he didnt care anymore. One-shot


The Rum Tum Tugger angrily walked down the street, kicking a can around, his paws looped through his belt.

"Stupid Munkustrap, immature am I…" Tugger muttered angrily. Tugger fluffed up his mane in anger.

"S'not my fault the kittens started fighting…over me," Tugger growled. Tugger had stormed from the yard in anger after he and his older brother, Munkustrap, had had a huge argument and insults had been thrown at each other. Tugger stalked down an alley and threw his back against at the wall, staring at the dirty ground moodily.

"_TUGGER!" Tugger turned around as his fuming silver-black striped brother marched towards him. Tugger grinned and waved. Mistoffelees, the small Tuxedo conjuring cat, looked at Munkustrap nervously. _

"_Hey, Munkus," Tugger said, oblivious to his brother's bad mood. "Me and Misty here were just talkin' bout the ball…" Tugger gave a small startle when he saw four deep scratches on Munkustrap's cheek._

"_Whoa, what happened to you?" Tugger asked. _

"_You and your damn flirting that's what happened!" Munkustrap snarled. Tugger looked to Misto and back to Munkustrap._

"_Me?" Tugger asked innocently, putting his leopard spotted paw on his chest._

"_Yes, because of you Etcetera started a fight with Jemima, Victoria and Electra!" Munkustrap growled. "All because Etcetera got jealous about something you said to Jemima and attacked her!" Tugger leaned back, looping his paws into his belt._

"_Well, that wasn't my fault," Tugger said stubbornly. Misto shrunk away, still staring at the two brothers glaring at each other._

"_And when we tried to break them up, I got this from Etcetera!" Munkustrap growled, pointing to the scratches on his face. Tugger grinned. Misto's eyes widened and he crept away. _

"_If you didn't encourage them then this would not have happened!" Munkustrap yelled. Tugger glared at Munkustrap._

"_I didn't do nothing," Tugger said. Munkustrap growled._

"_Exactly, you did nothing, Tugger!" Munkustrap yelled. "Nothing to discourage them, nothing to stop them!" Tugger snarled._

"_Well, sorry 'Mr Jellicle Protector' that I can't have a giant stick shoved up my butt like you!" Tugger yelled back. _

"_Damn it, Tugger, just take some responsibility!" Munkustrap yelled at him._

"_Bite me!" _

"_Don't tempt me!" _

"_How 'bout I leave then you don't need to deal with me anymore!" Tugger yelled at him. Munkustrap snarled, pulling at one of his paws in anger and frustration. Munkustrap growled and turned and walked away._

"_Would it be easier if I die?" Tugger screamed after him. "Then you don't need to baby me, Munkustrap!" _

"_Fine by me!" Munkustrap yelled back. Tugger stalked from the yard angrily._

"Stupid brother, with a large stick shoved up his butt," Tugger muttered. "We can't all be like him…the world would be no fun," Tugger sighed, rubbing his head, annoyed.

"Well look who it is," Tugger's head snapped up. Several large strays were surrounding him from every side.

"The Rum Tum Tugger gracing us with his presence," A large dark gray cat said as he stalked up to Tugger.

"You're in our territory, Jellicle," The cat spat at Tugger. Tugger held up his paws, eyeing the cats wearily.

"I did not know…I'll leave," Tugger said, going to get up. The cat slammed him back against the wall.

"Naw, don't leave because of us," The cat seethed. Tugger looked at the cat.

"Did you and Munky have a fight?" The cat jeered. "Widdle brother not responsible enough?" Tugger shoved the cat off him. He gave a groan as his back was forced back painfully against the wall. 

"He doesn't care about you, Tugger," The cat growled, his claws digging into Tugger's shoulders. Tugger writhed under the sharp claws. Tugger kicked out, sending the cat back. The cat flicked his paw and the other cats converged on Tugger. Muffled groans and moans emitted from Tugger with every hit and punch. The cats finally backed off and Tugger fell to his knees, his breathing heavy. Few patches remained of his golden face, it was now dyed red with blood…with his blood. Blood dripped from the end of Tugger's nose, and from Tugger's split lips, onto the ground, forming a puddle. He gave a small, pained cry as a claw grasped the fur between his ears and yanked up. Tugger's head was forced back to meet the cold eyes of the dark gray cat.

"Are you going to give cheek anymore, Tugger?" The cat snarled. Tugger shook his head.

"Are you going to do whatever we tell you?" The cat snarled, grinning. Tugger gave a small nod, struggling to breathe.

"Are you going to get your paws off of my brother?" The claw let Tugger's head fur go. Tugger weakly glanced up and looked at Munkustrap, who was standing in the mouth of the alley, paws on hips. The cat gripped Tugger's shoulder and yanked him up before throwing him back into the arms into waiting cats.

"Oh, is this your brother, Munkustrap?" The cat asked, feigning innocence. Munkustrap walked towards them.

"You know full well he is, Victor," Munkustrap growled, his hazel eyes focused on Victor.

"I had no idea," Tugger looked up, cats were perched on the stairwell…when Munkustrap stepped forward they would be able to pounce him.

"Munk," Tugger tried to warn him weakly. Munkustrap and Victor were almost nose to nose. Munkustrap's eyes flickered to Tugger. Munkustrap took another step forward. Victor grinned and stepped back. Munkustrap tilted his head, a small smile pulling on his lips. Munkustrap ducked as the cats flew at his head. In seconds, they were unconscious at his feet. Tugger stared at his normally peaceful brother in shock. Victor flipped his paw forward and the other cats lunged at Munkustrap. Within minutes they were all on the ground. Victor snarled and lunged at Munkustrap. Tugger watched the flurry of claws and teeth between the snarling cats. He watched as Munkustrap slowly rose to his feet beside the limp body of Victor. The two cats that held Tugger trembled. Munkustrap walked up to them, his bloodied claws shining in the light.

"Boo," Munkustrap said. The two cats let go of Tugger and bolted. Tugger fell to his knees on the ground. Strong arms picked him up and he was nestled against a warm chest. Tugger leaned his head against Munkustrap's chest, listening to his heartbeat, as Munkustrap walked back to the junkyard.

"Are you okay, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked a few moments later. Tugger nodded wordlessly against his chest. He listened to Munkustrap sigh.

"Sorry I wasn't there sooner," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger looked up at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was looking straight ahead as he continued to carry his brother home.

"Not your fault," Tugger murmured, resting his head back against Munkustrap's chest and closing his eyes. Tugger blinked when something wet landed on his nose.

"Of all my luck," He heard Munkustrap mutter bitterly. Munkustrap suddenly changed direction and walked into the park. It started to rain…to pour is more suitable to say.

"Where is it?" Munkustrap muttered to himself, looking around. Tugger shivered in his arms as he got wet. His eyes finally landed on the destination he wanted. A small cave. Munkustrap quickly jogged to it and squeezed inside, it was barely big enough for two full grown Toms but it would have to do. Tugger opened his eyes as he was set down on a hard surface. Munkustrap's normally shiny silvery fur was a murky gray from the rain. Munkustrap knelt beside Tugger, quickly getting to work on his wounds.

"W-What about you?" Tugger shivered. "You're soaking wet…you're gonna get a cold," Munkustrap paused briefly from cleaning Tugger's wounds, and drying Tugger's fur at the same time, to look at him.

"You're more important," Munkustrap told him honestly. "And if these wounds don't get infected, then it'll be worth getting a cold for," Tugger rested his head against Munkustrap's leg.

"I thought you didn't care," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap finished drying Tugger and looked at him.

"Of course I care, Rums," Munkustrap told him. "I was just angry when I said those things," Tugger looked at the deep scratches on Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap got to work drying himself.

"I was scared, Munkus," Tugger admitted. Munkustrap looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I thought they were gonna kill me," Tugger said, his voice breaking. "I thought I wouldn't see you again and I said those things to you…" Munkustrap grabbed his paw.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Tugger asked suddenly. Munkustrap chuckled and leaned against the wall of the small cave.

"I've always fought like that…I just tend to speak rather than fight," Munkustrap said quietly. Tugger looked at Munkustrap, whose head was turned away.

"What is it?" Tugger asked weakly. Munkustrap sighed and looked down.

"I thought I wasn't going to get to you in time." Munkustrap admitted quietly. "As soon as I heard that you had headed in that direction, I began to think the worst…I thought I wouldn't be able to tell you how sorry I was that I took my anger out on you." Tugger tried to sit up, Munkustrap pushed him back down.

"I was frustrated before the kittens started their fight," Munkustrap continued. "I guess you were the one that was there to take it out on," Tugger looked at Munkustrap as Munkustrap turned his head away once more. Lightening flashed outside.

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while, Rums," Munkustrap murmured.

"You looked scared," Tugger said suddenly.

"When?" Munkustrap asked.

"When you were at the alley…when you first arrived," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap sighed.

"That's because I was," Munkustrap said. "I saw what state you were in and I was scared for you," Tugger looked at him and shivered.

"Go to sleep, we'll leave when the rain lets up," Munkustrap told him gently as he lay beside Tugger. Tugger shifted closer to him, pressing his forehead against Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Tugger, trying to keep him warm. Tugger breathed in, ignoring the pain in his sides and from the deep scratch wounds on his chest. Munkustrap hugged him closer. Tugger drifted off.

Tugger blinked and yawned when he woke up. He gritted his teeth as he sat up, looking around for Munkustrap, who was no longer beside him. Munkustrap was sitting by the mouth of the cave, looking out.

"Munku?" Tugger rasped. Munkustrap looked over, smiling.

"Hey, you're awake," Munkustrap said. "The rain's stopped, we can go home," Tugger nodded and tried to get to his feet. Munkustrap caught him as he fell. Tugger found himself being carried again. He didn't complain, he hurt too much. Munkustrap ducked out of the cave and started walking towards home. Munkustrap took Tugger straight to Jenny's den when they arrived back at the yard.

"There you are my dears, I've been so worried!" Jenny said as she started to look over Tugger. Munkustrap slipped from the den as Jenny treated Tugger.

A few days later Tugger was allowed out from Jenny's den, his wounds and broken ribs had healed enough for him to go out. He greeted his fan-club and Bomba, but his eyes narrowed when he saw Jenny come out from Munkustrap's den. Tugger walked into his older brother's den. Munkustrap was curled up in his nest, a blanket covering him. Munkustrap sneezed as Tugger entered.

"Wow, you look like crap," Tugger said, sitting beside him. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"I got a cold," Munkustrap sniffled, his voice crackly. Tugger looked at him, eyebrow raised. Munkustrap looked at him.

"You're okay, the cold was worth it for you to be okay," Munkustrap mumbled. Tugger curled up beside him, despite Munkustrap's protests.

"You're gonna get my cold," Munkustrap moaned.

"You're more important,"

_END_

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Naw, I like doing these… :D

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


End file.
